thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout's Honor
Scout's Honor is the fourth flashback mission in ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows Fox's initiation into The Warriors, as he makes his way to Chinatown, with Vermin, to disrupt the Savage Huns' financial operations. Gangs * The Savage Huns * The Warriors * Flash Dealers * Spray Dealers * Hun Affiliates * Chinatown * Clerks * Hobos * Vagrants Summary *To earn your colors you're gonna need to mess with the Savage Huns' operations. Trash their cash flow. Story *Date: July 22, 1978 *Time: 10:13 pm *Place: Chinatown Fox wishes to be a member of The Warriors, so Warlord Cleon presents him with the task of venturing into Chinatown to disrupt the financial operations of the Savage Huns. The existing members of The Warriors have doubts about Fox's physicality, so Cleon orders Vermin to accompany Fox; both of them must wear shirts bearing a slogan that disrespects the Huns. Upon their arrival in the streets of Chinatown, the shirts worn by Fox and Vermin attract the attention of a group of Savage Huns. Fox and Vermin defeat the Huns and then destroy several stalls on the streets of Chinatown, which attracts the attention of a large group of Huns. After, Fox and Vermin defeat or escape from the group of Huns and head to the market, where they follow the Huns' accountant Mr. Pong and keep a record of his transactions. Following this, Fox and Vermin waste Pong and take his ledger, before they pursue the Huns' errand boy Sammy. Sammy leads them to the headquarters of the Huns, where Fox and Vermin must battle several Huns and then their leader, Ghost. After defeating Ghost, Fox and Vermin retrieve Sammy's bag, before they are chased out of Chinatown by a group of Huns. Fox and Vermin return to the train station, where a satisfied Cleon tells Fox that he has earned a vest and a place in The Warriors. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Fox P2-Vermin *High Score: 9000 *Bonus: 1 *Soldiers: 29 *Arenas: 2 (A) Go up to the Icons and destroy the property. Once you do this, the Huns will come after you. Fox is weak, so just tell Vermin to scatter and wait for the Huns to leave. Once you have completed these 4 tasks continue to the Red Icon. (B) Now you have to hide, tell Vermin to scatter and wait till they leave. Once they're gone, go to the Red Icon. © You have to tail the accountant while he does his rounds; follow him, but don't let him leave your sight. While he's making the fourth transaction, things get heavy and the Huns come. Get out of the way. They will run through the hiding spot near transaction 3. Cut across to the small hiding area. Once he's done with all the transactions, he'll call the Huns to help him. KILL THEM ALL! (D) Follow the Huns' errand boy. (E) Kill all of the Huns. There's about 6-7 of them. Once they're taken care of, kill Ghost! (F) BOSS BATTLE *Ghost Ghost is pretty easily handled. Tell Vermin to "Wreck em' All" while you throw knives at Ghost. He can be fought just like any other enemy. Now, you have to chase the errand boy again. Catch him. Then, wreck or mug him. Once you steal his item, run for the Red Icon. Bonus Objectives *Snuff out the 7 burners. Script D.J.' (narrator): Listen boppers; you need more than muscle to survive on the streets. Sometimes a good scout with a keen eye can save your whole team. Here's how Fox joined up with the Warriors. (Fox, Cleon, Snow, Ajax, Vermin and Lynx are in the Chinatown subway station.) '''''Cleon: Fox, you want a vest, you gotta earn it. Fox: What am I doin'? I'm ready! Vermin: Giving this toothpick a vest? Cleon, this dude's a punching bag, not a Warrior! Cleon: We got a score to settle with the Savage Huns, an' I want to hit 'em where it hurts: their pockets. If you make it, then obviously you're a Warrior. Ajax: If not, you're obviously a faggot! (Laughs) Fox: Hey, I said I can handle it. Vermin: I've seen chicks with more muscle! Ajax: Hey maybe he does need some muscle to help him out. We should send Chubby (Vermin) here to babysit him! (Laughs) Vermin: Shut up! Cleon: Ajax, you know that ain't a bad idea! Soldier up Vermin!... And I almost forgot, you gotta wear these. (Snow shows Fox and Vermin a shirt with 'Fuck u Huns!' written on it.) Vermin: Oh man! Chinatown, 10:13 pm, July 22, 1978. (Fox and Vermin are walking out of the Chinatown subway, wearing the 'Fuck u Huns!' shirts, then, Fox and Vermin have provoke a group of Savage Huns.) Unnamed Savage Hun: Check out their shirts! Jimmy Lo''' (a Savage Hun lieutenant):'' Funny guys huh? (Karate kick) Funny guys leave Chinatown on their backs tonight. '''''Fox: We got trouble coming over! (Fox and Vermin subdues a group of Huns, and cause a great chaos at the city. A large group of Huns are running down the street towards Fox and Vermin, Fox and Vermin is too strong and beats up severely all of them. Fox and Vermin are in the Chinatown marketplace. Mr. Pong, the accountant, is making business transactions.) Fox''' (to'' Vermin''):'' That's the dude we want; the accountant. Man, the Huns got this marketplace sewn up tight. Cleon says that anything that comes in or out gets marked down in the ledger. (Mr. Pong is holding a ledger.) '''''Fox: There, see that shit? We gotta steal that notebook. C'mon, let's do this! (Fox and Vermin follows Mr. Pong after six translations, Fox subdues Mr. Pong and his bodyguards and grab his notebook, and then, the Huns' errand boy who is called Sammy is talking to a man in an alley. Sammy is holding a marker bag. Fox and Vermin are listening to the conversation that they are having.) Sammy: C'mon man, you gotta pay up! Unnamed Chinatown Man: Fuck that, I don't have to pay nothing! Fox''' (to'' Vermin''):'' There he is. See that bag he's got? That's what we need. It's got all the Hun's gambling markers; who owes 'em what. Everything. This is gonna piss 'em right off man! '''''Sammy: You don't get it man. If you don't pay up, Ghost is coming down here himself! (Translated) So you can forget gambling...or ANYTHING else... ! Unnamed Chinatown Man: Ok man ok. Just tell him I'm sorry, tell him I lost track of time; (translated) you know how it is right friend, I can't afford to lose anymore! (Speak English) Just tell him thanks, alright, thanks for everything!! (The man pays up and heads off. Fox and Vermin approach Sammy.) Fox: Hey kid, what do you got in that bag? Hey! HEY!!! (Sammy starts running with Fox and Vermin chases after him, to make matters worse, Sammy runs into a building with Ghost in it.) Sammy: Ghost, we got trouble. Ghost: Hmmm! (Ghost clicks his fingers. Five Huns make their way out of the building, only to get subdued by Fox, Ghost appears, but easily subdued, then, Fox and Vermin have got the marker bag after they subdues Sammy.) Fox: Let's get this crap back to Cleon; I want my vest! Vermin: You did good tonight Fox, you earned your place with the Warriors! (Four Huns are in the place where they fought Ghost's unconscious body, Fox and Vermin ignores them. Cleon, Ajax, Snow and Lynx are in the subway station. Fox and Vermin enter.) Ajax: Hey, you guys learn any kung-fu up there? (Laughs) Fox: No. We taught the Huns a few things though, right brother? Vermin: Yeah man; he ain't so bad. Cleon: Right on, brotha. Looks like you're gonna have to trade that shirt in for a vest! Fox: Cool. I can dig that! Trivia * 'Scout's honour' refers to a three-finger hand gesture, assuring that someone isn't lying, eg; "I didn't break it. Scout's honour." Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions